The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a motor vehicle in particular an exhaust gas heat exchanger.
It is known from the state-of-the-art to in particular use heat exchangers in motor vehicles in order to cool components by means of a medium and/or withdraw heat from a medium in a targeted manner. It is thus for example possible to cool the cooling water of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle in a targeted manner by a second medium, in particular air. However, it is also possible to cool the exhaust gas of a motor vehicle in order to for example supply the cooled exhaust gas again to the combustion process.
From DE 434 34 05 A1 a tube bundle heat exchanger is for example known in which a medium is introduced on one end, impacts a tube bottom and accumulates at the tube bottom and is then conducted through heat exchanger tubes situated in the tube bottom. In accordance with the cross flow principle, a second medium is then introduced on the outside of a sheath of the heat exchanger, which flows through the heat exchanger and exits the heat exchanger at an exit site opposite the entry site of the second medium.
A disadvantage hereby is that, in particular when using such a tube bundle heat exchanger as exhaust gas heat exchanger, the tube bottom is exposed at least locally to the high temperatures of the flowing exhaust gas.